Hardy BoysNancy Drew: Reunited
by popalot
Summary: I was bored and wrote this for something fun to do. :) I do not own The Hardy Boys nor Nancy Drew. Rated T only because of some future fight scenes.
1. The reunion

**I decided to try writing a Nancy Drew/Hardy boys. I hope you enjoy it. If not I can always delete it.**

**Frank at this time is 26**

**Joe is 25**

**Nancy is 23**

* * *

It's been four years since he last saw Frank. They had gone their separate ways. Joe decided to go into the police force; Frank went on to be a detective. They had congratulated each other and promised to keep in touch. He hadn't talked to his brother in a little over a year. Finally able to get a break Joe decided to drop in on his brother and surprise him. He pulled up to the front gate of the campus at about one o'clock.

"Identification." A security guard demanded. Joe provided his license. The guard nodded him through. He pulled into a parking spot, got out and stared at the four story building. He then headed inside. He looked around at all pictures of famous detectives. He recalls all the mysteries ha and his brother had solved.

"May I help you?" A voice broke into his thoughts. He turned around al saw a middle aged woman with coal black hair staring sternly at him.

"Yes, Ma'am." He replied quickly. "I'm looking for my brother, Frank Hardy." He pulled out his ID to prove he was who he said he was. The woman relaxed.

"Please come this way." They began walking through a long hall. She stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Who is it?" a voice demanded. The woman pushed open the door to reveal a rather heavyset man with a balding head in his late sixties, early seventies.

"We have a visitor for Mr. Hardy, Sir." The man looked up with interest.

"Well, let him in." The man stood as Joe entered the door.

"Joe Hardy, Sir." Joe said as he stuck out his hand. The man shook it.

"Ben Larm. Pleasure to meet you." the man replied with a huge grin. "Have a seat." Joe sat down across from the man. "I understand you are here for your brother?"

"Yes, Sir."

"He is due back sometime today." The Ben explained. "He's one of the best detectives we have."

"I'm glad to hear that." Joe said. "When we were younger we solved hundreds of mysteries."

"Yes. He told me."

"How long has he been gone?"

"About a month." Ben said proudly. "We received a call from him this morning telling us that he was on his way back."

"Mind if I wait for him?"

"Would you like to wait for him?" They asked at the same time. The older man chuckled. "Are you hungry?" Joe nodded his head. "I'll buy us some lunch and we can talk some more." Ben walked Joe to the cafeteria and bought their lunch.

"Aren't you the president of the school?" Joe asked.

"I am."

"Then, why did you just buy lunch?"

"I always pay for my meals. Simple as that." He replied with a smile. He and Joe sat down and began talking about different mysteries they have solved and where they have taken them. After about three hours a page came over the loud speakers.

"Mr. Larm. Office call. Mr. Larm. Office call." Ben looked at Joe.

"I better go see who's in my office."

"Why'd they say office call?"

"Because I told them to say it so I know if it's a phone call or someone in my office." The man replied with a shrug. Joe shrugged as well and followed the older man. They got to the office to see a young man's back to them staring at the desk. Joe stopped at the door way and stared.

"Frank!" Ben said as he patted his shoulder. "How'd it go?"

"Better than planned, Sir." Frank replied.

"Good. Good." Ben then looked behind Frank. "Oh, yes. You have a visitor." He said as he nodded behind Frank. Frank turned and stared at his brother.

"Joe!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" He walked over and hugged his brother.

"I realized I hadn't heard from you in a while. So I decided to drop in."

"Good to see you."

"Frank?" He turned toward Ben.

"Sir?"

"Where's your partner?" Frank looked around.

"Um…"

"I'm right here." A voice came from behind Joe. He turned around to see a blue eyed, strawberry-blonde headed girl looking at him. She was wearing a dark green sports jacket with a matching, mid-calf skirt.

"Joe?"

"Nancy?" He stared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Training." She said with a laugh.

"Nancy, Frank told me about the mission." Ben began. "Give me you take on it."

"It went better than planned." She said with a shrug. "That's the only thing we can say about it." She said as she looked at Frank. He nodded his head.

"Very well." Ben sat down in his chair. And shook his head. "You two are unstoppable." He said. Then he inserted. "I'm sure the three of you were a force to reckon with." They all shared a good laugh. "You may leave." The young people bid Ben good day and left the office.

"How long are you here, Joe?" Nancy asked. She hooked her arm through Frank's arm.

"Not sure." He said with a grin. He started to say something else when someone called Nancy.

"I'll catch you boys later." She said with a wave. Then she jogged off.

"See you at dinner." Frank called. Joe chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing, brother."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No."

"You can stay with me. I have a spare bed." They walked up the stairs. Frank inserted the key and opened the door. It was a small room with a bunk bed and a desk in it.

"Nice room."

"I know." Frank went and sat at the desk. Joe walked over to a door and opened it.

"You have your own closet and bathroom." Joe commented.

"Awesome. Right?"

"Yeah. I share a room with two other guys. That's crazy." Frank laughed. "What did you do to deserve this?"

"I help teach when I'm not busy." Frank watched his brother sit on the bed.

"So…" Joe said with a mischievous smile on his face. "What's going on between you a certain Nancy Drew?" He exaggerated the name.

"Nothing." Frank said with a shrug. "She's just my partner."

"Just your partner?" Joe mimicked. "I think there's something you aren't telling me." Frank stared at his brother.

"They paired us up when we came here. Nothing more."

"The way she was leaning on you would say more." Joe pushed.

"We're just friends." Frank insisted.

"For now anyways." Joe added. Frank rolled his eyes and turned around to the desk. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Frank called. Joe was surprised at the change in his brother's voice and posture.

"Tony, Sir." Joe looked back at his brother.

"Come in." Frank turned from the desk and watched the man enter. He was about five-foot-six, with golden blonde hair. Frank smiled at the boy. "What do you need?"

"Mr. Larm told me to ask you about some karate maneuvers."

"How about tomorrow?"

"That's good." Tony looked at Joe. "Is this your brother?"

"Yes." Frank turned to Joe. "Joe. Tony." Joe shook Tony's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Joe said.

"You too, Joe." He then turned to Frank. "I'll be going."

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya." He then left the room. Frank looked at a clock on the wall.

"Dinners in an hour. Want a tour?"

"Sure." They then headed out the door.


	2. The letter

"This place is really amazing!" Joe commented as they finished their tour in the back of the building,

"I know." Frank said with a shrug. He glanced at his watch as it began to crackle.

"What…?" Joe began when a voice broke him off.

"Frank Hardy! Where are you? What are you doing?" Nancy's voice demanded. Joe shot his brother a questioning look as Frank answered.

"Umm… I'm running late for dinner?" Joe began to chuckle. His brother had actually gotten a sense of humor.

"Duh!" The exasperated response came.

"We'll be right there." Frank looked at Joe's red face as he tried to conceal his laughter. "Where are you?"

"Vestibule." Nancy replied shortly. They started heading for the front of the building. "And you can tell Joe that when he gets here he has to pay for his own dinner."

"Oh, come on, Nancy." Frank said.

"Over and out." She said followed by a beep. When they reached the vestibule, Nancy was staring at a picture of one of the detectives. "I thought I'd have to send the whole school to try and find you." She joked as she turned around. She had changed into a, full, mid-calf, light denim skirt and a navy blue t-shirt. She walked over and linked arms with Frank. Joe snickered. Frank shot him a stop-while-your-ahead look. Joe winked at Nancy then they headed outside.

"Where are we going?" Joe asked.

"To the best restaurant in town." Nancy said.

"The Pizza Parlor." Nancy and Frank said together.

"Should we take your car or mine?" Joe asked.

"We normally just walk." Frank replied. "It's only two and a half miles away."

"Ok. I'm up for the walk." Joe replied enthusiastically.

"So… How long have you been working with my brother?" Joe asked as he moved to Nancy's unoccupied side.

"Um…" She looked at Frank then Joe. "Almost ever since we got here."

"He told me they teamed you up or something like that."

"Yeah. They needed two people to go on a mission about three and a half years ago. They asked for volunteers."

"So you and Frank volunteered?" Joe pressed.

"About seven people did, and yes, we were among them." She then nudged Joe's arm "Have you ever known me to turn down a mystery?"

"No." He replied with a chuckle. "How did you two get chosen?"

"They put us through a few tests and Frank and I came out in better shape than the others."

"So they saw you two as a team." Joe commented.

"I guess."

"So have you been on other missions?"

"Of course." Nancy said with a shrug.

"And they don't pair you up with someone else?" He looked at his brother. Frank had said nothing while they walked.

"Nope." Nancy replied shaking her head. "Sometimes they'll send other people with us, but when they do, we are in charge."

"How did you end up rising to the top?" Joe looked questionably at Nancy. She looked straight into his eyes.

"We don't quit." Joe thought about it for a while. They walked in silence. Then Joe broke the silence. "You are amazing."

"I know." She replied jokingly. They reached the restaurant, went in and found a seat.

"This place is swanky." Joe said as he looked around.

"It's not really high class. Yet it's not under par." Frank said. "It's a good place to just relax." He leaned back in his chair. He looked at Nancy, who was sitting across the table from him, and smiled. Joe nudged Frank on the arm. A waiter came and asked what they wanted. They ordered then started catching up on each other's lives.

"So, how often do you guys come here?"

"After every mission." Nancy said. "The calming music in here helps calm down draggled nerves." Joe listened to the classical music coming over the sound system as he leaned back in his chair.

"So, Joe." Nancy began. "Any 'special' girl in your life?" Joe shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really." Joe said.

"What's the 'really' part?" Nancy pressed. Joe knew he asked for it.

"Well, there's this girl that is amazing. She pretty, smart…" He looked from Frank to Nancy. "You know."

"Yeah." Frank and Nancy said at the same time. They caught each other's eyes and then they all started laughing.

"Um, excuse me, Sir?" They looked up to see a mid-teen standing by them. Frank demeanor changed.

"Yes." He said with a slight smile.

"Are one of you Frank Hardy." The boy asked nervously.

"I am." Frank said, his eyebrows lowering. The boy slipped an envelope on the table and before anyone could stop him he ran out the door. Frank, Nancy and Joe took off after the boy, but by the time they reached the door the teen was gone.

"I wonder who that was." Nancy wondered. Frank said nothing as he headed back inside. They sat down just as their food came.

"What does the letter say?" Joe asked after the waiter left. Frank looked at him and shrugged. "Are you going to open it?" Joe asked aggravated.

"When we get back to the school so we can have some privacy." Frank replied. Joe rolled his eyes.

"You know how I hate waiting games."

"Yeah. I know. But it's better this way."

"Fine." Joe said, pretending to pout. He then grabbed a piece of pizza and began eating it.

"Isn't being a cop all about waiting games sometimes?" Nancy teased.

"In a tense situation I can do it." Joe replied around another piece of pizza. "But, when there is nothing to keep me distracted…" He let the sentence hang. Nancy and Fran nodded their heads in understanding. After an hour of laughter and joking, Frank paid their bill, then they headed back toward the school.

"So does everyone in the school have walkie-talkie watches?" Joe asked.

"Only the people with authority or if their on a mission." Frank replied. Joe realized his brother was deep in thought yet decided to let him think.

"What was your first mission?" Joe asked Nancy.

"Missing person. Murder case. You know." She said with a shrug.

"How long did it take you to solve it?"

"About six months."

"Why?"

"After we were on the case for two months they called us off."

"Bad idea" Joe said. "So… Why'd they call you off?"

"We were 'amateurs'." Nancy mimicked while making a face. Joe died in laughter

"Very bad idea." He said still laughing.

"So Frank and I continued to work on it privately."

"Why am not I surprised?" Joe said looking around.

"I don't know." Nancy shot back good naturedly.

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Loads of it."

"What happened?"

"We had just come back in from our sleuthing. A security guard caught us slipping upstairs. He took us to the headman, who at the time was not one of our friends. He almost suspended us." Joe looked at her with wide eyes. "I told him who the main guy was. He thought I was crazy. But he ran with it and we caught the guy. End of story. They've never tried to pull us off a case again." She finished with a giggle. She looked at Frank then at Joe then smiled. She looped her arm through Frank's and tugged it gently. He looked at her. She smiled. He smiled a small smile. "Thinking?"

"Obviously." Joe said rolling his eyes. Nancy shot him a death glare. He shrugged his shoulders as she asked again.

"Yeah." Frank replied looking at the sky.

"What about?"

"Missions."

"Why?"

"Wondering."

"About?"

"Why did that kid bring us a letter?" Frank began. "Obviously someone was following us." Joe hadn't thought of that. "Who is the mystery person and who was the kid? We're not even on a mission right now." Nancy nodded her head as she followed his train of thought. They continued in silence until they reached the school. When they got up to Frank's room, they went inside and closed the door. Frank pulled out the letter and began to read:

_ Drop the case, Hardy._

_Your life right now is hanging in the balance._

"But, we're not on a case." Nancy said. She looked at Frank questionably. All of a sudden a panicked female voice came through Frank's intercom startling them.

:"Frank! Frank Hardy!" The voice screamed. "Come to Mr. Larm's office!" Frank, Joe and Nancy flew down the stairs. The woman that had greeted Joe this morning was hysterical. Nancy immediately tried calming the woman down. Frank and Joe pushed the office door open carefully. Mr. Larm was not there. But there was a note, written in red ink, pinned to his seat.

_This is the first of many._

* * *

**I know its a slow rock start. But hopefully it will get better. Thanks for reading.**


	3. The beginning

**Hi. Sorry for a long update time. Caught in a half-readers block. :) enjoy.**

* * *

"I guess you're on a case now." Joe said as he crossed his arms.

"Looks like." Frank and Joe headed out the door as Nancy came walking toward them. "How is Ms. Pringle?"

"She'll be ok, I think." Nancy said. "So what happened?"

"Mr. Larm in gone."

"What?"

"Yep. Gone."

"G-O-N-E! Gone! Missing! Kidnapped!" Joe exaggerated.

"I've got it Joe." Nancy said exasperatedly.

"Sorry."

"So what do we do?" Nancy asked.

"Well first we need to inform the authorities that Mr. Larm is missing." Frank began. "Secondly, we need to put the school on alert."

"So, who's in charge while he's gone?" Joe asked.

"Nobody." Nancy said. "There is no vice principle of the school."

"That's great." Joe said rolling his eyes.

"Let's go back to the office and begin our search there." Frank suggested as they headed back toward the office. They entered the room then began searching through everything. When they were through they were still very confused. Nancy plopped into the chair while Joe and Frank sat on the desk.

"This is annoying." Nancy said leaning back in the chair.

"His office is like too tidy." Joe said looking around. Frank nodded his head.

"What is Mr. Larm didn't get taken from his office?" Frank said as he looked at Joe and Nancy. "Just the person who took him pinned the letter where he knew someone would find it."

"More precisely, where _we _would find it." Nancy said as she sat up in the chair.

"Pass me the intercom." Frank said. Joe handed it over to his brother with a curious expression on his face.

"So what are you going to do?" Joe and Nancy asked at the same time. Frank just smiled as he flipped on the intercom.

"Everyone. Please pay attention." He began. "We have a caged bird and a mad cat. Please take extreme caution." He then flipped the intercom off.

"So what did you just do?" Joe asked.

"I just put all the detective on the case."

"What is it about a bird and a cat?" Joe asked.

"It's a code system that only the well trained detectives here know." Frank explained.

"Therefore, hopefully no students will be hurt." Nancy finished. Frank looked at the clock on the wall.

"Let's go to bed so we can begin the real investigating tomorrow."

"Oh, Come on, Frank!" Joe complained.

"Frank's right." Nancy said. "We have to be wide eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow."

"Ok." Joe said looking down at his shoes. "Let's go to bed." Frank walked over and playfully punched his brothers arm.

"Let's go." They exited the office and Frank closed the door behind him. He then pulled out a set of keys and locked the door.

"Where did you get them?" Nancy asked.

"OOO… busted!" Joe exclaimed.

"Mr. Larm gave me a spare set. For emergencies."

"Ok." Nancy looped her arm through Frank's and smiled widely at him. He smiled back. Joe chuckled as they headed up the stairs. They walked Nancy to her room.

"Well, I guess we'll see you in the morning." Joe said as Nancy opened her door.

"Yep." She looked at Frank. "What time?"

"5:30."

"In the Morning?" Joe asked.

"You can sleep in if you wish." Frank said leaning against the doorframe.

"Why do ya'll get up so early?"

"We go to the training room and warm up." Nancy explained.

"Ok. So what time do I _have _to be up by?"

"6:30." Frank and Nancy said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Good night, Nancy" Frank said as he pushed off from the door.

"Good night, Frank. Good night, Joe." She then closed her door. Frank and Joe went up one more flight of stairs and entered Frank's room.

"Training early in the morning, eh?" Joe said as Frank headed for the bathroom.

"Give it a rest, Joe." Frank called.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since day one." Frank said around a toothbrush. Joe watched his brother in silence.

"You like her don't you?" Frank spit into the sink.

"Like a friend and partner, yes." He then rinsed out his mouth and walked toward the bed.

"What about as a possible girlfriend?" Joe asked as he began to brush his teeth.

"No." Frank sat on the edge of the bed. Joe finished brushing his teeth and changing into some night clothes.

"Why not?" Joe asked as he climbed into the top bunk.

"Why not what?"

"Why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"I already told you, Joe, I don't like Nancy like that." Frank said. He got up and turned out the light.

"Good night, Joe." Frank said as he crawled back into bed.

"Good night, Frank." Joe said. Then they both fell asleep.


	4. The first fight

**Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed on this story. So here's another chapter. As always Enjoy!**

* * *

Joe woke up and looked at the time. 6:15 am.

"Hey, Frank." No answer. He sat up looked in the bottom bunk. Then he remembered that Frank and Nancy were together.

"I wonder where the training room is?" He quickly dressed and left the room. He was on the main floor when he bumped into a lady. "Sorry, Ma'am."

"No problem." Came the giggled response. He looked into a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes. "I'm Haley."

"I'm Joe." They shook hands. "Um… can you tell me where the training room is?"

"The training room? At this hour?" She gasped.

"Yeah. My brother told me I could find him there."

"Ok." She turned and pointed down the hall. "Go down the hall. Third door on the right. Go down the steps. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." He started to walk off.

"Do you happen to know Frank Hardy?"

"Yeah. I'm his brother."

"Oh. See you around." She said with a small wave. Joe watched her walk away. He then headed in the direction Haley told he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw a large glass window. He paused in front of it and watched as Frank, Nancy, Tony, and another girl wrestled across the room. Frank and Tony were obviously a team and Nancy and the girl were a team. Joe looked around the room and saw a chair so he decided to sit and watch.

* * *

"Nancy, what now?" the girl whispered. They watched as Frank sent Tony around the side. He turned to Nancy and winked then took his position.

"Just follow your instincts, Jaz."

"Ok." She whispered. Tony circled around. Jaz never taking her eyes off him. Frank and Nancy leaned against the wall.

"He's awfully serious, Frank." Nancy said warily

"I know." Frank said as he watched the boy.

"I say let's stop it before something bad happens."

"Ok." Frank and Nancy carefully walked back into the "ring"

"Ok. Ti…" Nancy began, but before she could finish, Tony attacked her. She tried to kick him off, but he would not budge. Frank grabbed the boy and threw him across the room.

"What were you thinking?" He shouted at the boy.

"I wasn't. Ok." Tony shrugged

"No. Not ok." Frank stood over the boy. "You just attacked a teacher!"

"So." Tony argued back. "It's just Nancy." He said getting to his feet.

"But she had no warning."

"She should always be prepared." Tony mimicked. "Remember."

"Tony." Frank growled.

"Can I go now?"

"I want you in my room after lunch. Ok?"

"Sure." Tony rolled his eyes. He walked to the corner picked up his bag and left the room. Frank turned and saw Joe and Jaz kneeling beside Nancy. She was sitting up rubbing her arm.

"Are you ok?" He asked kneeling beside her.

"I'll be fine." Nancy rubbed her arm. "Wow. That boy has um…"

"Problems?" Frank finished.

"I wasn't going to say that." Frank stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Joe helped Nancy up.

"You're sure you're ok?" Joe asked her. She nodded her head and slowly walked over to Frank. Joe and Jaz sat on the floor and watched.

"So, are you a freshman?" He asked.

"Yes." Jaz looked at Nancy. "You know what."

"What?"

"Nancy Drew is the reason I'm here."

"Oh?" Joe looked at Jaz. "You always wanted to be a detective?"

"Partially." Jaz shrugged. "I love the thought of investigating, but she made it possible for me to come."

"Wow." Joe watched Nancy talk to Frank. "She's pretty amazing, huh?"

"Yeah." Jaz stood and grabbed her bag. "Well, see ya later."

"Frank." Nancy laid a hand on his arm. He pulled away. "Frank?"

"That stupid boy could have seriously hurt you."

"But I'm fine."

"But I'm not." He turned and looked at her. "If you had been hurt…"

"Hey Guys. Are you hungry yet?" Joe called from across the room. Nancy rolled her eyes. Then looked at Frank.

"Let's go." He nodded his head and they walked toward Joe.

"Did you sleep well?" Nancy asked.

"Like a baby." Joe said.

"Well, be prepared to not sleep well tonight." Nancy said as she shot a quick glance at Frank. Joe nodded his head.

"So what do they serve for breakfast?"

"The usual grub I guess." Frank said with a shrug. They entered the dining room, got their food, and sat down.

"Hey, there's Haley." Joe said waving to the girl. She came over. "Want to sit with us?" she looked from Joe to Frank and then back at Joe.

"Sure." She said with a shrug. "Thanks."

"How are you?" Nancy asked.

"I'm good." The girl said smiling at Nancy. "Are you a teacher here?"

"Yes." Nancy said nodding her head.

"Cool. Maybe you'll be one of my teacher."

"Maybe." Nancy looked at Frank. He smiled a small smile and continued eating. "Mr. Silent over here is Frank Hardy."

"Yeah. I know." The girl rolled her eyes. Nancy shot Joe a puzzled look.

"So are you new here?" Nancy asked.

"Yes. I'm a transfer."

"That's nice." They then turned the conversation into normal conversation giggling and laughing about antics of younger life. Nancy told how she and the Hardy's met and some of the mysteries they solved.

"That's sounds like loads of fun!" Haley exclaimed.

"I was." Nancy and Joe said at the same time. Everyone laughed.

"Well I hate to break up the party." Frank said as he stood. "But, I have some classes to teach. I'll see you guys at lunch." He took his utensils to the proper place then left the room.

"What happened to Mr. Sour-pants?" Haley asked leaning back in her chair.

"Student troubles." Nancy said shrugging.

"What ev." Haley said rolling her eyes. "So is he your boyfriend?"

"No. We're just friends."

"Really?" Haley looked at Joe. He just rolled his eyes as if to say "really."

"Don't you have something you have to do?" Joe asked Nancy. She swatted his arm.

"If you wanted to be alone all you had to do was say 'Nancy, I would like some alone time with this lovely lady'." She finished with a laugh.

"Well, I thought It would be easier to try to be considerate." Joe teased.

"Hey, Haley." She looked and Joe and smiled a I-won smile "Would you like to join us for lunch?" Joe mouth dropped.

"Hey! That was my question!" Joe said as he put on a pouting face. Haley died laughing.

"I would love to."

"Good. I'll see you at lunch." Then she left.

"So they don't date?" Haley asked incredibly

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"My brother likes her but doesn't want to scare her off, I guess."

"Men!" Haley said exasperatedly. "I don't have a class till eight maybe you could give me a tour?"

"I can try." Joe said as he collected his and her tray. They walked to the tray deposit and then left the room. "I can only show you what I've been shown. Cause I'm here visiting my brother."

"Good deal." Haley said. "Lead the way."


End file.
